Changes
by Animecrzygrl99
Summary: After the defeat of the Supreme Intelligence, the Hulks are finally recognized as heroes, but not everyone is the same after the attack. Skaar is going through some changes and it'll take the help of the Hulks and a new friend to adjust to his new lifestyle. Skaar x OC. Red-Hulk x She-Hulk
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings: Part 1

Vista Verde; Hulk Tower

July 4, 2015

11:05 P.M.

 _Chhhhhhhshhshshhsh..._

"Hello, once again all you Hulkites! It's yo man A-bomb live from the hulk tower on July the 4th. Independence Day! Now I know its been awhile since you saw us last. We recorded a summer special of the Hulks, but Devil Dinosaur got slobber all over the cameras! I put so much hard work into that sand castle!"

"Hey, A-bomb! Will you stop with the sandcastle thing! It's gone, you can't get it back, let it go!" She-Hulk interrupted.

"Easy for you to say! You didn't spend three hours on a masterpiece!"

"I told you, you should have taken a picture and to stop relying on those cameras, Rick." Hulk retorted.

"Don't you dare point things at my babies! If anything, they're victims!" He grabbed and petted one of his 'babies'.

"That's only because you didn't feed Devil before we left for the beach..."

 _Chhhhhshsssshhhsh..._

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Anyway, the last time you saw us Hulk saved the world from being eaten by Galactus the planet devourer. The Avengers, guardians of the galaxy and more of our friends joined us in the help of saving Earth. And in the end Hulk finally got the respect he deserves as a hero not only to the Avengers, but the world!"

* * *

~Flashback~

June 28; After the world was saved

"It's the Avengers! They saved us!"

"And the Hulks! Thank you so much!"

"Hulk you did it. We did it! You're finally recognized as a hero!" Rick says.

Hulk scanned the overwhelming crowd of people. Overcome with shock. 'Did we really do it? Can we really start living?' So many questions raided his mind all too fast, this has to be a dream. "Hulk, are you okay?" His cousin breaking him out of his daze. "Y-Yeah, I think so Jen." He gave her a wavering smirk. She saw through it completely. Hulk was scared.

"Come on Hulk. We saved the world from being eaten. We can finally stop trying to prove everything that we're not. We aren't monsters anymore..." A few tears managed to get passed her. Hulk wiped them away with his colossal thumb. He pulled her into a hug. "I know, Jen."

"Let's give it to Hulk!" A-bomb shouted.

Red-Hulk, A-bomb, and Skaar grabbed Hulk from behind. Hoisting him up into a victory lift. "Hey, wait! Guys!" Hulk tried to protest, it he was drowned out by cheers and rejoice. "Hulk. Hulk. Hulk. Hulk!" Others chanting his name, smiles on every face, this really was happening.

~End Flashback~

"Come on, Jones. We're gonna miss the light show."

"Skaar want to see shiny spots in sky."

"Hold on, let me just fix this last Hulk-cam...and there! Coming!" A-bomb ran to the Jump Jet, the ship they mostly rely on, where everyone was waiting. "Remind me, why are we taking the Jump Jet again?"

"We just saved the world and we're recognized as equals to society. You gotta ride in style, Jones." Red-Hulk flaunted off his hero pose. His feet two feet apart and his fists resting on his hips, head held high.

"Hulk saved us. Not you." Jen corrected.

"Well, I didn't see you helpn', missy."

"At least I'm not trying to hog the spotlight..."

"Do you guys hear that?" Asked Hulk.

"No what?"

"It's called silence. It's really nice once you get to know it."

"Aw, come on Hulk. Aren't you excited? It's Independence Day, fireworks, people aren't gonna call us monsters anymore, gamma burgers..." Rick says.

"Yeah. It's great." Hulk tried to hide what was disturbing him, but he couldn't get passed Rick.

"Hulk, what the..."

"We're here!"

The landed in Central Park where the fireworks would be shown. "Okay, is it just me or did that flight just last five minutes." A-bomb filled in.

"Well, let's just roll with it. Come on, Hulks." The last to come off the ship was Hulk, he was still uncertain about everything. As soon as they're finally seen as heroes, everything goes south so fast. He was looking for whatever would make everything so perfect, turn terribly awful.

Of course he was greeted with the thousand cheers of friends and fans, all gathered for the fireworks showing, in the Hulks honor. "You know what, I don't think I would mind if they declared a national holiday. 'National Hulk Day!' Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Said A-bomb.

"That's the best idea you've had all night, Jones. But I think it needs another title like..."

"Red Hulk's Day of idiocy." She-Hulk chimed in.

"Ha, ha, Jen call Red stupid..." Skaar laughed.

"Skaar, you understood that?"

"Duh, Skaar not stupid." He turned to look out the window. A-bomb stood away to talk to Red and Jen. "Have you guys noticed that Skaar's been acting strange since Hulk saved the world?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, he hasn't said that or been acting like himself..." Jen inquired.

"Nah, dog boy's just goin through a phase. Nothing we should worry about..."

* * *

 _Chhsssshchchshsh..._

"Okay, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, when it comes to feelings, Red isn't at the top of the list, he's actually at the bottom and below the line. But A-bomb is right, I'm a little worried about Skaar, something happened to him, but what? I guess only time will tell."

 _Chushshchshchshsh..._

* * *

"Hey Hulk, how's it feel to be the guest of honor?" Tony Stark would ask him.

"It shouldn't be about me, we all risked our lives to save everyone."

"Hulk's right, it was a team effort, Stark." Captain America interrupted.

"Come on, let him have some fun. Why don't I show you around, introduce you..."

"Thanks, Tony, but I think everyone knows me already."

"Come on, lighten up. Have some fun!"

"Let's go Stark." Cap grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across the field.

Hulk let out a huge sigh, he never liked being hounded on how he felt, round this time he'd usually disappear, but... he actually had something to fall back on. He looked over to the Hulks at the giant buffet table, A-bomb had bet Red he could eat more churros than him, and being the general that he was, he couldn't back down. So now Jen was giving A-bomb the Heimlich maneuver for almost choking on his seventh churro. Red was laughing his ass off. Hulk looked about the crowd, seeing old and new friends, such as, The Inhumans, The Guardians of The Galaxy, and even, of course, Hercules.

Well, they weren't perfect, but they were family. And Hulk noticed the day after fighting Ronan the Accuser and the Supreme Intelligence, Skaar hadn't been acting himself. He didn't scarf down his meals and caused less trouble, he hadn't even talked. Something as up and he had to know why. "Skaar?"

Skaar turned to Hulk who called him over, he came without a word. "Skaar, are you alright? You haven't been acting yourself lately. I'm worried." He simply nodded. " Skaar, you know you can talk to me. What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, a shock to Hulk, and began to speak in whisper. "Skaar, didn't want to say anything. Skaar thought this funny feeling might pass after a while, but it keeps coming back." His voice wasn't it's scratchy guttural bass, instead what replaced it was smooth base, almost deeper than Hulks. To say he looked shocked was an understatement, his face was hysterical. "Uh, Hulk okay?"

"Y-Yeah, you just...caught me by surprise there." He said while placing a hand on his head.

"Skaar don't want Hulk to tell anyone. Skaar is too embarrassed..."

"Of course, but you can't keep this secret for long. How long have you been talking like that?"

"This morning, but Skaar fake it."

"Uh-hu. Anything else?"

"Skaar can read now..."

Chshschchchchshshsh...

"This is definitely a lot to take in. First, I'm worried that things will go bad and now Skaar can talk in almost complete sentences and can read. Well, at least I've got nothing else to worry about...for now."

Chshshchchchshshchch...

"Alright, people! Now its time for the main event, the light show! Now, each firework has its own design and special flare, but thanks to the help of Tony Stark of Stark Industries, also known as Iron Man!" Cheers could be heard from throughout the crowds of people and heroes.

"Man, what a show off."

"Spidey."

"What? Did you expect me not to come, I was invited...sort of." Sort of, as in he snuck in.

"Glad you could be here."

"Like I would miss the biggest party of the year. The day the Hulks become heroes, smile..." CLICK!

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Hulk. Gotta take a few for the newsletter, don't mind do you?"

"Sure, but not of me. I'd hate to think the world will start seeing me for publicity rights only."

"It's cool. Hey, it's starting."

"Alright, see ya Spidey."

"Au di yos, Hulkster." He swung out of sight on a nearby tree branch. With that Hulk went to join his family, still by the buffet table. Red holding an armful of food and sharing it with Jen...huh. A-bomb was waving slightly, but not as much to make his stomach upset again. Skaar wore a smile and munched on a burger. His family, good thing they didn't bring Devil, who knows what could've...

Pow! Pow! Crack! Bang!

The first few fireworks went off over the park, erupting 'oohs and ahhs' from the crowd. For once and for a split second, it felt like everything was as it should be, peaceful and calm. It wouldn't last long, Hulk knew, but he would hold on to that memory forever. If he didn't, then there wouldn't be a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a heads up, I will be putting profanity into this fan fiction. I do not own Hulk the agents of s.m.a.s.h. or any of its characters, but this story is mine. Thank you for waiting patiently for me to update. Enjoy.**

 **New B** **eginnings: Part 2**

 **Vista Verde;** Hulk Tower

July 5, 2015

7: 00 A.M.

 **"What's up, Hulksters! As you can see we are back at the Hulm tower, coming back from the 4th of July party in Central Park! It's a park, it's central, it has trees and things... Oh! And candy! Tons of candy!"**

 **"Skaar go for his legs! Red, hold him down!"**

 **"Hey, what're you doing?! Let me go!"** _ **Shnt! "Hey, when did Devil get a unicorn?..." Thud!**_

 _ **"Sorry, everyone. This is gonna have to wait." Jen included.**_

* * *

"Alright Hulks, listen up!" As the Hulks stood in a line, Jen marched in front of them like a drill Sergeant, wasn't that Red's thing? "Jen, it's 5 o'clock in the morning."

"So?"

"So, were you not there when A-bomb ate all of those sweets and stayed up all night, keeping us awake?"

"Yeah, even I'm tired and this is usually when I get up! If I wasn't so tired I'd kick A-bombs... *snore* *snore*."

Just when Jen was about to say anything else, a refreshed looking A-bomb walks in. "What's up guys? Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"A-bomb make Skaar sick..." He crashes to the floor. A-bomb looks at the crew in confusion.

* * *

Chshshcchchschshsh...

A-bomb:

"Okay, I admit. I did have a little too much sugar at the party last night and the guys had a tough time putting me to the sleep. I don't know why, but everytime I eat candy, I'm oddly refreshed. But man does my but hurt!"

Chhshshchchhhscshscsh...

She-Hulk:

"Tranquilizer dart, enough reduced gamma to put a Hulk to sleep." Jen chuckled.

Chcubschchsushcushsh...

All the hulks were asleep on the floor except for A-bomb and Jen. "Alright, you wanna sleep, well I don't think so. Come 'ere Devil!"

 _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Pant, pant._

"Oh wait, wait, let me get the camera!"

"Sick 'em boy!"

"No, Devil, no!" Hulk shouted.

 _Raarghhh!_ Bang! Devil was now on top of the three Hulks, moaning. "Devil, down!" He ignored."You lousy mutt, wait till I..."

"Are you awake yet?"

"YES!" Said all three.

* * *

Chshshshchshs...

Red-Hulk:

"I gotta admit, Shulk's pulling the ropes a little and keeps yankin' my chain. Reminds me of the old days when I gave the orders and questions were asked never. She-Hulks getting hot and angry, and I think I like it..." He grinned.

Chshshchshshch...

* * *

"As I was saying, the Hulks are finally seen as, not a menace to society, but as a part of it. And being the heroes we are, I say we make a few new change... Number one: outfits."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You guys have been wearing the same clothes for half a year and barely remember to wash them, leaving a stench. I call it Huke."

"Huke?"

"Hulk puke."

"Jen has a point, Hulk. Iron Man and Captain America have new suits, we should try and fit in with the crowd." A-bomb says.

"And since we just became part of the 'crowd', it would make a better impression."

"So we're doing this for publicity reasons..." Hulk said as he tossed Red off of him. "Ahhh! Jack-ass!"

"Hulk, come on. We're finally where we're meant to be, I'm trying to enjoy it while it lasts." Jen pouted.

* * *

Chshshhshchchshhs...

Hulk:

"Sigh... Fine, I'll give it a shot. Jen's right, we don't know how long this will all last. Might as well make the best of it and make a few changes."

Chshshchchshchch...

The Hulks were sitting on the sofa, waiting for what Jen would put them in.

"Okay! First up, A-bomb." Jen introduced.

A-bomb rolled out from a ball and popped into the opening. "Tada!" "A-bomb is wearing a forest brown leather jacket with navy blue ankle length pants and combat boots to match." Jen says.

"Am I awesome or what?!"

"What..." Skaar replied. A-bomb pouted.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, good one dog boy!"

"Next up is Red."

"How ya like me now?"

"Red is donning and heat reflectant black leather jacket with a forest been tank top, camo pants and brown combat boots. On the back of his jacket is two holsters, able to hold his guns.

"Wow, I think it was possible."

"Possible for what?"

"That Red could look clean." Jen says.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'd like to see you in your uniform soldier. We'll see who looks better."

"The loser has to pay for gamma burgers for a month."

"You got yourself a deal, Shulky."

* * *

Chchhshchchshchsch...

She-Hulk:

"Red better watch out, I've got a gamma burger with my name on it."

Chchshchshhshshch...

* * *

"Next up, we have the Incredible She-Hulk!" A-bomb presented.

Jen made a strut to the middle of the floor and stuck a pose with both hands on her hips and her legs spread apart. Red's mouth was gapped open, letting out a little moan. Hulk, A-bomb, and Skaar just looked with there eyes popping out of their sockets. Jen was wearing a tight leotard with her regular colors and a belt around her waist. The leotard arched at her hips, exposing her outer and inner thighs and made every curve exposable, especially around her chest. She wore plum purple boots with an inch heel melded into it, stopping just below her knee. Her hair had gotten longer and was curled in a natural wild type of way. Two steel bracelets were on both wrists.

"You're wearing that?" Hulk finally said.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Um..."

"Please, Hulk. It's just a small change. It won't hurt anybody."

"Huh... If it's really what you want."

"Thank you, Hulk! I owe you one." She walked over to Red-Hulk and placed her open palm under his chin, still hanging. "And you...owe me a gamma burger." She closed it shut.

* * *

Chuchchshhshshch...

Red-Hulk:

"Damn..."

Chchshshchshchh...

* * *

"Come on out, Skaar."

He casually walked out and stood in the center of the room. "Skaar is wearing his usual straps, with black jeans and black combat boots."

"Pants feel funny."

"You'll get used to it."

He shrugged and sat down. "Alright, Hulk, you're next."

"Ah, the moment of truth." A-bomb says.

"Shut up, Rick."

"And last, but not least, The Incredible Hulk!" **(A/N: I want you to decide what Hulk's outfit will be in the review section, cuz I got nothin).**

"Well, Shulky, this didn't completely suck ass, but wait till I show you my 'little change' to the team."

"Oh, my God. Red called us team."

"And I'm not gonna say it again."

"At least we're getting comment from our viewers about the Hulk fits. That-that's, what they're calling it, hope that wasn't too slow for you Red."

"Grrrr..."

"Okay, here's one. A guy named Ron says, 'I liked the Hulk fits, especially She-Hulk's. Green is my new favorite color.' "

"Keep reading..."

"Okay, ah, Susan says, 'I guess there's a 'Hulk' size for everything now.' "

"Stop reading."

"Okay..."

They all followed Red to the equipment room and revealed a, "I present to you, the Annihilator. The new Hulk transportation on land. Courtesy of S.H.I.E.D."

"No...way..." A-bomb knelt in front of the car and stroked it like a newborn baby's cheek. "It's beautiful." **(A/N: Here's a peek at what the car looks like because I can't describe vehicles. Type the link... . )**

"That's not the half of it." Red led them to the Jump Jet hanger. Though Hulk and Skaar slacked behind a little to talk.

"So, anything change since yesterday?"

"No, but Skaar found out that this isn't learning, it's memory."

"Memory? You mean...?"

He nods. "Skaar is human."

"... You have to tell the others Skaar. You can't keep a secret like this."

"Hulk is keeping the secret too." **(A/N: Ha! Starfire joke...)**

"It's not my secret to tell, Skaar. We're a family now. We don't keep secrets from each other. You're changing and they deserve to know." Skaar looked away and contemplated the situation. They reached the hanger.

"Hey, where's the jump jet?" A-bomb asked.

"Meet the new and improved, Jump Jet. Of course, I had to rearrange the system and upload the old jets' memory into the hardware."

"Hello, Hulks."

"Jump Jet?!"

"Yes, Red-Hulk has upgraded me to a later model of sufficiency, so that I may operate more to your convenience."

 **(A/N: Again, I am out of luck describing this stuff cuz I'm a little lazy, but here's another picture to help... . . )**

"Now I'm impressed."

"And you better not crash him as much as the last one..."

"You're letting me fly it?!" Jen asked.

"What? You think I'm gonna be the one responsible for crashing it all the time?" She scowled. He held out the key on his finger. She snatched it away, but not without giving him a hug in return. Which surprised everyone, including Red.

"Thanks, Red." She said before opening the jet.

"Did that just happen?"

"Hu-uh." Skaar replied.

"Well, I didn't see anything. Keep walkin', Jones."

"This is amazing. Leather interior and five seats. Skaar, you don't have to sit on the floor anymore."

He couldn't help but watch her settle into her seat. Her green thighs spreading against the leather, her ass tightening against the arch of the chair, her hands running over the steering...

"Earth to Red..."

"Ha-huh? What happened?"

"You totally blacked out after Jen said we were going for a test flight."

"Oh, didn't notice."

"Yeah, cuz you were spaced out...on the moon...in a ditch."

"Buckle up boys, here we go." The jet sprung to life as the engine roared, the hanger door opened, and no sooner had they left the confine, a message appeared on a holographic screen in front of everyone. Nick Fury.

"I see you're taking the new equipment for a joy ride."

"So nice to see you too Fury, is that a new eye patch?"

"I almost forgot to laugh for that one. Anyway, ever since the Earth was saved by you and your friends, the world has seen you for the heroes you are..."

"Mm."

"Along with the vehicles, I am also giving a bit of leeway. You'll have a specialist be there in Vista Verde by this afternoon, to... undamage any situation that you may find yourself in along the way."

"A specialist? I don't think that's necessary, Fury." Hulk insisted.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands with this one. This person has been through Shield briefing and is off the grid, they will attend to your needs: emergency or drastic measures."

"So, we get a butler?"

"Don't think of it as someone doing your every will, think of it as having an extra hand, just smaller and can work quick.

"This is a great idea, now I won't have to wake to the same faces every morning."

"I don't know, Hulk. You think we should?" Jen asked.

"You tire yourself out from repairing the jet already, plus having to put up with us. Maybe we should give it a shot, we are currently accepting change." He looked back unnoticeably at Skaar.

"The preparations have been made. A new shipment of weapons will be delivered to your base, and Hulk?"

"Yeah, Fury?"

"Thank you..." The screen disappeared and they were left in silence.

"Wow. Was that awkward or what?!"

"No kiddin'."

"Well, we've got a couple of hours till noon. Anyone wanna hit the mall in New York?"

"It takes us two hours to get there..."

"Not anymore. Hey, Jump Jet?" Red said.

"Yes, Sargent."

"No you did not get him to say that..." A-bomb teased.

"New York, ASAP."

"Destination, New York City. Activating turbo combustion."

"You might wanna hang onto something." He said with a smirk.

"Launch."

 _Vwooosh!_

* * *

Vista Verde

"I can't believe we only got there in thirty minutes flat!"

"Well, it's not over yet. It's time to meet our 'specialist' in town." Hulk said.

"Please tell me we're taking the Annihilator..."

"Yep..."

"Awesome! Shot-gun!" A-bomb shouted.

As they drove through town, a few people took pictures as they passed and say a lot of friendly faces, and some not so friendly. Looks like there are some Hulk-haters out there. They parked across the street from the bus stop and waited. "Fury didn't even tell us what he looks like, his name, nothing! How are we supposed to know who this guy is?"

"Well, while we wait. Red? You wanna go ahead and buy me that gamma burger?" She-Hulk implied.

"Why not..."

"Hurry back, and bring me a burger!" They walked off and the farther away they were, the closer the bus came into view. "Great." A dust storm followed suit of the bus, spitting gravel and sand as it finally pulled to a stop. Two people unboarded the bus, a man and a woman. "That must be him. He's a little scrawny, but he is the specialist." Said A-bomb. The three of them strode up to the young gentlemen with blonde hair and a shirt and jeans, with flip-flops. "Tacky, too."

"Hi, you must be the specialist..." Hulk says. The blonde inclined his neck to meet Hulks gaze. "No way! You're the Hulk! And you're A-bomb! This the best day of my life!"

"An A-bomb fan. Yes..."

"Can I get a picture, please man..!"

"Um, sure, but we have to talk about your position."

"Hm? Position? What position?"

"Aren't you from Shield?" A-bomb asked.

"What's shield?"

"Uh-yeah, I don't think that's him."

Uh, excuse me?" The woman appeared from behind the blonde shoving him forcibly out of the way. "Hey!"

"Beat it, kid." She sent him a venomous stare. He backed away and broke into a run.

"Can I help you?" A-bomb asked.

"I'm supposed to be helping you, but I see you exploiting Shield so openly..." She had long black hair, reaching to her backside, coffee brown skin and amber colored eyes. She wore blue jeans and black sneakers, with a purple tank top donning a black bold letter 'H', a duffle slung over her shoulder. She appeared to be at the height of six feet and had an attractive figure, but screamed on the outside, 'fuck off.' Skaar couldn't help but stare, trying to understand the mixture of feelings he was getting from his woman.

"You're the specialist?!"

"Can't a woman have a job without being asked that they're women?"

"Sorry, Fury didn't use details to describe you. Especially gender."

"Well, that's expected. Amara."

"Huh?"

"My name.."

"Oh.."

"So, when do I start?"

 **I wondered if this was long enough. Hoped you like it! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the link to the Hulk vehicles didn't show up. If you really wanna see them, all I need is one reply mentioning them, otherwise, I'm just gonna forget it and move on with my life and this story and leave you to imagine what they look like. Also, sorry it took me so long to update, someone wanted me to make the chapters longer, so I took the challenge, yay. :-[**

 **Okay! Enjoy!**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **New Beginnings: Part 2 - continued**

 **\**

 **\**

 **\**

 **\**

 **\**

 **\**

 **Location**

 **Vista Verde;** Bus Stop

July 5, 2015

8: 30 A.M.

 **Last time on Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.**

"You're the specialist?!"

×•×•×•×

A-bomb:

"Well, Hulksters. We are...currently positioned at the Vista Verde Bus Station, where we have recently met our new specialist... Amara... I'm not gonna lie, I was a little surprised that she was a girl. Not-Not to make all the women out there angry, I myself personally love the ladies and support everything your being here, on Earth. Well, hey... we did kind of call for a change, so... gotta take that bullet to the head."

"I have ears and they work. You do the math…" Amara announced behind the camera.

"...I don't like math." A-bomb sulked.

×•×•×•

"So, you're the Hulk?"

"Please, call me Hulk."

She nodded her head as her response.

"What up?! You can call me A-bomb, Bombster, the Man... of your dreams. Anything is good really, you pick." He smirked slyly.

She continued to talk to Hulk as if he never spoke. " _Smack, okay,_ total burn… _._." He smacked his lips.

"So, what do you specialize in?" Hulk interrupted the awkwardness.

"If it's alright with you, I will be explaining my position when the rest of your team gets here. There are five of you, right?" Her face remained expressionless.

"Six, if you count Devil…"

"Rick..." Hulk said.

"What? He's apart of the team…" A-bomb defended.

"May I ask where this conversation is going?" She raised her right hand, considering herself a child in school.

"A-bomb, go get Red and Jen. They're should've been back by now."

"Why can't Skaar do it?" A-bomb abruptly gestured to Skaar, who was snapped out of a daze as A-bomb spoke.

"Skaar didn't use my toothbrush to prank Red…." He implied. Hulk hated to hold grudges, but he knew Skaar was going through something right now and he wanted to help him in any way he could. He can think for himself, but he just wanted to make sure first, until he was ready.

"Maybe next time you should label your toothbrush…" He whispered.

"Rick…" He warned.

"I'm going, I'm going, I'm gone!" He walked angrily down the sidewalk towards gamma burger. He really wanted to talk to the hot new girl. Now she was left with Hulk and Skaar, he knew Hulk wouldn't pull anything, but Skaar was staring at her a lot. Could he be?...HAHAHAHA! A-bomb, you crack yourself up! Skaar liking a girl!'

"May I ask you something Hulk?" Amara spoke.

"Sure, Amara."

"May I keep my toothbrush in my bag?"

Skaar chuckled.

"Sure, Amara…"

* * *

 **Location**

Gamma Burger:

"Thanks for the burger, Red. You aren't as cheap as I thought you were." She-Hulk said smirked and continued to eat her burger.

"Sure thing Shulky. I'm a man of my word and you won, fair and square." 'Fair, my ass. Just because she has two 'big' helpers she thinks she can have her way with me….,have her way…..have her 'way'. That's it.'

×•×•×•

Red-Hulk:

"So, what? I am 'attracted' to She-Hulk, any man in his right mind would be. So yeah, we have our little disagreements from time-to-time, and it's sparked a fire in me every time. But now, it's startin ta burn, it's like I'm seeing her for the first time, in a new light…... AHAHAHAHAHA! You didn't really think I meant that, do you?! Like I would fall for that sappy stuff." He smirked wickedly, but it didn't reach his eyes completely.

×•×•×•

"I'll take this to go, please." She-Hulk spoke to the cook.

"Sure, ting She-Hulk. "

As they began to rise from their booth, She-Hulk tripped on a cube of ice, "Oh no!" Closing her eyes and ready to brace for the impact, she was encased within strong, burly arms.

"Ya alright, Shulky?" Red said with worry as he lifted her to stand up straight against him.

She blushed. "Y-Yeah, just tripped." She placed her hands on his chest. "You? Trip? You gotta be more graceful than that, Shulky…"

"Graceful? Out of all the words in your vocabulary, you chose 'graceful'? Are you feeling alright?" She held a state of worry over him, but he brushed it off.

"I'm built like a tank. Nothing gets past me…." ' _Except…..you..'_

"Right, Red…" She smiled, making his heart lurch forward. ' _Is this good being like this,...friends? Besides, even if I gave it my full attention, she wouldn't want me anyway… Where'd that come from?'_

×•×•×•

She-Hulk

"I know what you're gonna ask… 'Have I ever had feelings for Red?' I know this cuz a lot of you asked that question in the comment section of our blog. Well, if he wasn't such a stubborn, annoyingly-selfish, obsessive, controlling, vindictive, son-of-a-gun, then maybe, just maybe, I'd give him my attention. But we're friends, that's good enough for me….. and besides, even if I did feel that way, he wouldn't want me…" 'Where'd that come from?'

"Do me a favor and don't tell him I said that…."

×•×•×•

 _Ding!_ "Here ya go!" The cook handed She-Hulk her order, forcing them to let each other go. "Thanks." She took the bag and a feeling of loneliness washed over her from not being in his arms. What the? They walked out of gamma burger in an awkward silence. Red was about to speak up when A-bomb ran into them. "Hey, I was just coming to get you guys. The specialist is here."

"What? When did he get here?" They all walked side-by-side back to the bus station. "What's he like?"

"Well, you know… tall, well-built, nice skin, don't really need to go into detail. I'll let you be the judge of….her"

"I'm sorry, Jones, could you say that one more time?" Red just couldn't believe what he said.

"Sure. The specialist. Is. A. Girl…" A-bomb announced.

"I'm not dumb you idiot!"

"Could've fooled me…"

"So Fury sent us a woman?" She-Hulk said excitedly, also to draw the attention to something else besides A-bomb before Red punched him.

"Yep. And she is smokin-hot!"

"Finally! Another female on the team! It's about time people start recognizing what we can do….."

"And what, exactly, can you do?" Red teased.

"Not funny, Red.

A-bomb chuckled. "Oh, my bad, Jen…"

"Mm-hm. Anyway, you guys. Just try to get along with her. A-bomb, no hitting on her…."

"Awww! But she's like totally hot! I can't not hit on her! Be reasonable, Jen…"

"No. Red, don't' try to prove anything…."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A vehement growl came from his gut.

"You know what I mean. Stop acting like you're the leader of the team and make the rules. Try being her friend first…."

"Be her friend?! That never works!"

"It worked with me, jerk…." She said to no one in particular and walked ahead of the group to be alone. 'Why had she said that..?'

Red looked to A-bomb. "What was that about?" Looking just as confused as the Red-Hulk, he replied, "No idea, man. Must be a girl thing, making friends first…" He waved his hands about, not caring as much about the situation. "Yeah, a girl thing…." He made himself believe it. Not needing it to be something else about She-Hulk, but it still stirred inside his chest and ached. He wouldn't confront her about it, knowing it would lead to an entirely different conversation that he wasn't ready for. And neither was she….

* * *

 **Location**

Vista Verde: Bus Station

 _Skaar_

"Skaar, you are from another planet, yes?" 'Somehow, I became the center of her attention during those few minutes. She had been talking with Hulk about something I didn't know and I didn't really care, but to look at her. I'd never taken much interest in girls before our battle with the Supreme Intelligence, but seeing Amara for the first time, erupted a feeling I didn't know I could have…'

"Yes, Sa'kaar is home planet. But now Earth is my home…." 'When I'm nervous, like right now, my estranged speech pattern returns, but I quickly try to control it. After all, I am human….'

"Skaar, Sa'kaar…..I can remember that." 'I'd never even thought about the two words matching, must be how I got my name.'

"From what I've seen on your blog, you have recently visited Sa'kaar before your battle with the Supreme Intelligence. Am I right?"

"You actually watched our blog?" Hulk interrupted. 'After all this time Hulk still can't believe people watch our website,' Skaar had been eyeing the hovering cameras that belonged to A-bomb.

"Fury told me to get as much information on you as I could, to better understand the circumstances of my stay with you." I could see Hulk stiffened at the thought of someone keeping tabs on them 24/7. It was a little unsettling, yes, but all the while curiosity raked my brain. She opened her duffle bag and pulled out a flat plastic see-through board about the side of a head. She placed her flat-open palm on the board and it started to glow a bluish hue.'

"Shiny…" 'I will always continue to like shiny things and I don't think I'll ever stop, now that I've seen her eyes….'

"Hello, Amara.." The board announced.

"View 'Hulk' file." Just as Amara spoke, a hologram appeared for the Hulk, Amara, and I to see. The vehicles of the new jump jet and the Annihilator appeared in rotation, with a list of its parts and manages surrounding it. "How did you get the blueprints to our vehicles?" Hulk asked.

"Well, I did design them…"

"You designed the Hulk vehicles?"

"Yes, along with many other weapons specialized to fit your size." 'At least she took that into consideration….'

"Hulk size?" I held a hint of a smile.

"Hulk sized." Confirmed.

"Amara, smart." 'I only spoke the true, but as I said it, she seemed to recoil from the compliment. Like she'd never been complimented before.

"I also noticed from the cameras that follow you around," She gestured to the two drones hovering around them. "That you not only rely on your strength, but like to be equipped with weapons of various sorts. So I took the liberty of conducting a few of my own design, but I need a lab to work in to build them."

"You can take the one below the Hulk tower. It should have everything you need." Hulk implied.

She nodded in response. "It'll take a few days for each weapon, but it should specialize to each one of you needs…." Her fingers flew across her pad, typing away.

"Amara, where did you learn this?" The question just slipped out.

She put her board back in her duffle bag. "You're going to be working with us for a while. We'd like to know a little more about you." Hulk added. I nodded in agreement with a smile. I _really_ want to know more about her. I feel like she can do anything, even make me think about myself besides where it was I came from and who or what I am.

~•~•~•~

 _Amara_

'Don't trust them. Fury said not to give them any full information about myself that might get them suspicious. It's the least I can do after all he's done for me…. I don't like how friendly they're being with me. It is a little unnecessary on my part, Hulk is more calm than I imagined, and that Skaar character keeps looking at me in such a strange way. I guess I'll have to ignore it, my mission is to assist them, not befriend them. Come to think of it, Fury never gave me the full reason as to why I _needed_ to join S.M.A.S.H…. Later, Amara, change the subject.'

"Would you mind if I make few more adjustments to the Annihilator? I'd like to add one more thing to it…"

"Um…. sure." Hulk replied.

×•×•×•

Hulk:

"Must be a touchy subject…. I'll try and avoid it until she's ready. Have you noticed how cautious she is. It's like she's always on guard." He slouched in his chair and furrowed his brows in concentration.

Chscshchccshccshch…

×•×•×•

Amara swung and hopped onto the vehicle with ease and opened the hatch, it making a hiss sounds as its response. "Can Skaar come too?" 'I was surprised as well as Hulk was. From the recent watching of their blog, Skaar wanting to know about technology was known as taboo, but the whole situation was foreign to me, not that I would let anyone know that. "Yes, you may." I dropped down into the car without a backwards glance.

 _No One's POV_

Before he joined her, Hulk grabbed Skaar's shoulder to stop him….

"Since when do you like technical anything?"

"Just want to watch…" He trailed off.

"Uh-huh. You won't even w _atch_ a documentary on the making of the microwave. And it involves food…" He placed both his hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eye. Skaar, all the while, avoided his gaze. "Skaar? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, Hulk. Skaar trying to make new friend…" He was nervous, Hulk could tell.

"Then why won't you look at me…?"

"Mmmmm, got something in eye….." He pretended to rub the nothing out of his eye.

"Is it about Amara?"

"What? How did you know?"

"You just told me…" He whispered. _Oldest trick in the book..._

He sighed. "Amara, makes Skaar feel….funny. Chest starts to hurt and hands get sweaty…" He burned bright red having to describe how he felt about Amara to Hulk. After all, this is his first girl talk.

"Well, that just means you like her.."

"Like how Skaar likes food?"

"I don't know about that, but I think you might have a crush on her…"

"But, I don't know how to have a crush on a girl. I don't want to crush her…"

"Not 'crush' literally, I mean metaphorically. When you like like someone….. It's almost close to loving someone…"

"Hulk loves Betty…." Skaar remembered well about the day Hulk turned back into a human, all for one person.

"Bruce loves Betty, but still, yeah, I love her. But don't go marking what you feel as love. I don't believe in love at first sight because I believe two people should get to know each other before becoming something that they're not."

"What should I do?" He was gaining his confidence back. He wanted to understand these feelings that reminded him so much of his past. He wanted to remember, he wanted to understand, to understand Amara.

"What you should do, is do what you think is right, but for right now, just be yourself, alright. Your new-self…" He smiled genuinely.

Skaar nodded in response and smiled back. He quickly jumped into the vehicle after Amara to join her. Skaar, liking Amara, the new reclusive girl. He's human, he remembers other things of his past and can feel more for another person. He really has changed and still is changing, which sparked pride inside of Hulk. He was growing closer to Skaar more than he knew and so was Skaar. They were forming a bond that would soon become as strong as gamma energy running inside them, maybe even their blood.

~•~•~•~

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"Hey, green boy!" Red shouted.

Hulk groaned. "One minute. I ask one minute of silence and I get 'you'." He grumbled at the sound of Red's voice.

Hulk was leaning with his back against the Annihilator. Arms folded with his legs propping him up, he opened an eye to see Red head towards them, already annoyed. "Hey, Hulk. So, where is she." She-Hulk approached him and patted his shoulder. "Where's the specialist?" Not saying anything, he jutted his thumb to the Annihilator behind him. She looked to where he was pointing and noticed the hatch was open. "She's in there. Amara, come meet the rest of the team."

Amara peeked her head out of the opening and jumped from the Annihilator, landing with a little 'hop', creating a circle of dust to surround her. Skaar followed suit and stood next to Hulk. She-Hulk came face-to-face with a dark skinned woman with long-black hair and gorgeous amber eyes, what surprised her the most, was that she was just an inch from her height.

" Ah! We meet again! Did you miss me?" A-bomb flirted.

"I don't know you that well, neither were you gone long enough for me to even _miss_ you or notice you were missing, so, no. I did not."

"AHAHAHA! And here I thought we'd be getting a shield ass-kisser who wouldn't know how to give a shit unless you gave it to 'em! She totally burnt you, Jones!"

"Aw, shut up, Red. You're just jealous.."

"Of what?! Getting my ass handed to me? Jealousy is not the word. Hilarious is the word I would use to describe your face, though." He bellowed in laughter and continued to rant on, while A-bomb denied everything and switched the conversation about using Hulk's toothbrush. Amara stared confused at his remark. Seeing that she didn't understand, She-Hulk spoke, "Just take it as a compliment for now…"

"Alright." She agreed quickly. Contempt to know that she could drop the subject and not have to worry about understanding it.

"I'm She-Hulk, but you can call me Jen."

"My name is Amara, Director Fury has assigned me to assist you to any needs that may concern the well being of the Hulks and the future of the planet. I am to be your mechanic, doctor, as well as your teammate. I hope be a useful asset to the team."

"Welcome to the team, _cough_ , Amara!…" A-bomb spoke from the choke-hold he was currently in, being withheld by Red. "Yeah, welcome to the Brady Bunch. You're dead, Jones...," he whispered to A-bomb in deadly silence.

"Why is he….?"

"You'll get used to it. Trust me…" She-Hulk interrupted with an uncertain smile.

Amara shrugged her shoulders. Unknowing of what transpired and not caring once again. Just as soon as A-bomb was making choking sounds, Hulk broke them up. "Aw, I was just playin with 'em Greeny! Been awhile since we had a little one-on-one. Wanted to bring up old times, ya know?!"

"Alright, Red." They gripped each other's arms in a friendly embrace. With his guard down, Hulk quickly placed his other arm on Red's stomach and threw him over his head, "AHHHH!", he fell to the ground with a thud. As dust cleared, Red looked to see Hulk peering down at him, smirking. "For old times sake, Red."

"Well, look who just got their ass handed to them now…" A-bomb chuckled.

"Say that again, Blue-Boy?" A tick mark appeared on his forehead, but he remained composed.

"The day I let anyone hand me my own ass on a silver platter will be the day I pound you into the Earth's core, Jones!" Red was starting to heat up. Amara was surprised to see how quickly his temperature rose mentally and physically from a little remark. She remembered an episode from the Hulks about his heat reaction. When the She-Hulk was frozen, he melted away the ice just by barely touching her.

"Red, calm down! A-bomb, stop it. You know what happens when he gets heated up... Hulk stepped into front of A-bomb with a scolding frown.

"Hulk, I am totally capable of handling Red. Let's begin by saying that just last week he lied about eating Hulk's special sandwich…"

"Wait, that was you?! I blamed that on Devil!" Hulk turned his attention towards Red, who was ready to pounce at any second.

"Or the time that you took Hulk's toothbrush to clean the toilet…"

"What?! A-bomb, how long ago was that?"

"Just before New Years'..." 'He was truly clueless,' Amara thought.

"Why didn't you tell me then, I've been using that thing for eight months!" His anger was now directed towards A-bomb. Amara wondered how people so different could be apart of a team and cooperate. She honestly felt bad for She-Hulk and Skaar, seeing as they were the only ones with the little sense they had. She watched as She-Hulk was trying to hold them off. "Alright, simmer down guys, this is no way to act in front of our new teammate…. A-bomb, cut it out!" Hint-hint, nudge-nudge!

"Oh, but you're gonna love this! I accidentally, found my way into Red's room and found a ton of pictures with She-...Ahh!" Red tackled him the ground before he finished his sentence. "You're dead, Jones…" The vehemence in his voice was very raw.

"Alright! That's it!" She-Hulk pounced on both Red and A-bomb, creating a dust cloud brawl. Hulk had calmed down and let it be. Seeing Amara observing the fight, he felt a little embarrassed. "Hulk?" He was broken from his thought and faced Amara.

"How long are they going to be at this?" She without taking her eyes from the fight, like she was watching how they fought.

"Right now…" He spread his arms on either side of him and faced the three of them. "Break it up!" He clapped his hands together and created a forced quake to separate the fight. A-bomb was sprawled out on the ground while She-Hulk lay into of Red, moaning from the impact. "You are all acting like children! We're in public, this is not how we act! Get up!"

They righted themselves from the ground. Red helped She-Hulk get up from her position on top of him. "Maybe we do need a specialist. Obviously you need to learn some manners…" His voice was raw and unfeeling, a voice he'd hope he didn't have to use one day, but things change I guess.

"Hulk, you know we were just…"

"Just what? Acting like fools? Then yeah, I guess you were." He was hurt, yes. It hurt him even more to talk to them like this, but if he didn't, nothing would be done.

"Listen, Greeny…"

"No you listen, Red. We have, _finally,_ after so long of being ridiculed, been given a chance to be accepted as we are. And being the hypocrites you are, you are ruining that chance. You are an embarrassment and a joke to this team. Skaar has more sense than you!" He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but it was the truth. They weren't taking things seriously, nothing had changed, nothing _will_ change. Skaar had been hurt the most. Hulk knew what he was going through and it was very new to him, it scared him. Hulk didn't mean to say it like this, he knew but it still hurt coming from him. A friend….

"Hulk..." She-Hulk's voice was broken and cracked, but she never shed a tear. It broke his heart to see her like this, but it had to be said. "Everyone in the Annihilator. We're going home." And with that information in her hands, she truly knew the leader of the Hulks was, Amara had completed her first mission.

* * *

 **Hulk Tower:**

The ride on the way back was uneventful. Filled with silence and hurt behind it all. Amara didn't understand a thing about it. They were suppose to follow an order from their leader, not just expect everything to be okay. With the way they acted she thought they would at least get a more severe punishment, but all leaders are different and have different methods, so she ignored it. Like she always did…. What really confused her was what Hulk told her before the ride…

" _I'm sorry you had to see that…"_

Why would he need to apologize? She had been in the same situation where she had to follow a direct order and should never screw up in the process, but hey, everyone's different. Shit happens...

"Welcome to Hulk Tower, Amara. Mi casa ei su casa…." A-bomb announced less than excitedly.

Amara inspected the living space; living room, kitchen, two bathrooms. 'Gotta make a mental note to install two more,' she thought. The equipment room had nothing but guns and artillery, 'Gotta fix that too,' downstairs was the technical room, she would check that later, she thoughts were interrupted by hard vibrations and loud thuds…?

"Hey Devil! Come here boy!" The thought of sorrow was lifted a little with the mention of the dino's name.

"The dinosaur..." She had been part of the crew that discovered the island of dinosaurs and how they were almost controlled by Sauron, half human- half dinosaur. The Hulks accepted him as a pet. And he nearly wrecked the city when they left him alone for so long…

"Hey boy. How you doin?" He rawred and purred when appreciation as the Hulk's petted him and showered him with affection. This was a way for them to relieve tension as well, since Hulk let them have it. Amara looked around for Hulk and saw a faint shadow head down the hall towards the bed rooms. 'Handle him later, focus on the others.'

"May I pet him?"

"Of course. Devil, this is Amara. Say hello.." A-bomb introduced.

"Raagghhh!" He bellowed back and slowly approached Amara sniffing her. She held up her right hand in front of his nose so he could smell her better. When he picked up a familiar scent, he whelped, and started to nuzzel her stomach. "Ahhh! Why is he doing this?" She tried her best not to panic, after all, this was her first time petting a dinosaur.

"You know, he does the same thing to Hulk. And he doesn't really like new people that much…" A-bomb inquired.

"She's been around us all day, Jones. Our scent must've rubbed off on her." Red replied.

"Well, Amara? How about I show you your room?" She-Hulk interjected.

"That would be fine."

"Alright, it's just this way." Amara followed She-Hulk down the same wing Hulk took, her door was the last on the left. "Thank you." She was given her key and unlocked the door, but before she went inside, "Hey, Amara?"

"Yes?"

"Listen, about earlier with Hulk and everyone. I just wanted to say I was sorry about the way we acted. We're all adults and we should've known better, it was really embarrassing and….. I hope we can learn to understand each other better. You know, when we're not being idiots…"

"Me too, She-Hulk. See you later…" She closed the door behind her and waited for the shadow to leave in front of her door. As soon as it left, she threw her duffle bag onto the nearby bed and rummaged for her clear pad. As soon as he found it, she made a certain call via web chat...

~•~•~•~

"We really blew it, guys…" From his position on the couch, A-bomb stared blankly at the ceiling tossing a ball back and forth in the air. "Whatta ya mean 'blew it'?" Red replied as he polished one of his old guns and cleaned it out.

"Hulk got really mad, no pun included. We really embarrassed ourselves in front of Amara, that's the only reason he went off at us."

"Yeah. Greeny just has a bug stuck up his ass. If you ask me, Amara should be the one that feels embarrassed. Just standing there and staring off in space like goon, she almost made me cry! Fury must've sent us one of _special_ recruits." He smirked to himself. "Amara nice…" Skaar spoke up.

"Oh, yeah? What's nice about her, dog boy?"

"..." 'If I try to explain it to them, they'll find out about me. And if they find out that I like Amara they won't ever...…... I like Amara.'

"That's what I thought. Let's just agree that we don't know squat about the kid and we won't know squat unless we're in the field with her."

"What are you saying, Red?" She-Hulk had overheard the conversation walking back. "Are you saying all she's good for is making weapons and fighting?"

"No Shulky. I can't say that cuz I don't know her. What I _am_ saying is that we should each get to know her on our own time. If we do that, then maybe Hulk won't feel pissed _on_ about yappin at us."

"Did you actually think about someone other than yourself?" A-bomb sat up in bewilderment. "We're you actually not being a complete ass?"

"Yeah, yeah, this old hot head's gotta heart. And screw you, Jones. I actually _do_ think about someone other than myself half the time." He directed his gaze towards She-Hulk and it didn't go unnoticed by her. 'It was just a coincidence,' she thought. "Anyway, enough with the sappy stuff. Shulky, mind giving me a hand in the utility room?" He stood and made his way to the west wing, waiting for her answer.

"Uh, sure, Red." She caught up and followed close behind.

"Hey, bozos. Don't forget what I told ya…" They disappeared down the hall.

"They are totally feeling each other…"

"They not touching…" Skaar replied. Of course he knew what it meant. He just had to keep up the act, but after doing it so long, he was kinda getting fed up with it. He didn't like talking like this, but he was worried what the others might think of him afterward. He didn't want to be made fun of….

"No, I mean they like each other. ReShulk has been an the fanclub website for months."

"We have fanclub?"

"Yeah, but only you and I know about it, so don't tell anybody…" He nodded in response. Seeing as nothing was going on, Skaar got up and headed for the opposite wing. "Where ya going?"

"Talk to Hulk." He said and continued to walk down the hall.

"Well, Devil. I guess it's just you and me…" A-bomb sulked.

"Raagghh! Aarrrghh!" _Pant, pant._

"Ready! Fetch!" He threw his favorite bone and it collided with a window. "Oh, no…" Devil ran after it anyway and he too, collided with the wall, making the shelves buckle and items on it to fall and break. He made whining noises…. "Don't worry, boy. We'll blame it on Red…"

~•~•~•~

 **Amara's Room**

"How are you doing?" The person on the other end spoke.

"Fine. They are as you described and I would like to add careless to that list." Amara replied.

"You can handle it. It'll just take some time. How's Hulk?"

"Well, he has proven to be the leader I hypothesized, but…." She looked away from the screen.

"What is it? You can tell me…." The voice spoke with concern.

"They have not given me anything to do….. they haven't assigned me to a task or anything. What do they expect me to do?"

"Think for yourself. That's what this team is about. To think about yourself and the well being of others as well. You'll learn in time what it really means, what it is your feeling right now, they'll help you." He informed.

"How? Why can't you help me? I don't feel comfortable around this type of environment. I want to come back…."

"This is what you need. To get out of your comfort zone. I know things are strange right now, but get use to it, Amara. You are going to be exposed to things far beyond your knowledge, which is very broad. You won't need me…."

"...Yes, sir." She accepted the order.

"Thank you. Have you taken your dosage for the month?"

"I was just about to….. Good bye, Director Fury…"

"Good bye, Amara." The screen fanned out and sank back onto the clear pad. She tossed it on her bed and brought a small kit from her duffle. Unzipping it, she unfolded five rows containing four epipens filled to the brim with a bright green substance. Holding one into the light from the window, she wiped her shoulder with an alcohol swab and let the area dry. All the while staring at the needle as it pierced her skin, she thought back to what Fury said, ' _Think for yourself…...they'll help you…'_ Never had he spoken those words until now and it made her head spin in confusion. Why now then? Why them? Why me? All thoughts flooded her mind as she injected the serum into her system, it mixing with her blood. He eyes had shone a bright green and then quickly dispersed back into her Amber orbs once again. 'Better get started…,' She thought. And put the kit in her bag and took her duffle and clear pad with her out the door, towards the technical room.

~•~•~•~

 **Utility/ Arms Room**

He has asked her to help him with something. What it was she didn't know, but he had better start talking or she was leaving. "What is it you wanted me to help you with?"

"Well, I was just thinking maybe you could help me with my new gun." He replied with his back to her.

"Okay. Where is it?"

"In the closet. I hid it so A-bomb wouldn't touch it or break it for wanting it on his stupid blog."

She walked towards the only door in the room besides the exit. Opening it, she hit the light switch on the wall beside the door and stepped in looking around. "I don't see it…" _Bam!_ She whirled around to see Red just a few inches in front of her with the door closed behind him. She stood straight with a sly smirk on her face, waiting for the joke to begin. He never was good at playing pranks, but whenever he did, he'd play on everyone. "Red, what are you doing?"

"I don't know…." He replied. His breathing had quickened and his hands were sweating unusually. She watched as his chest rise up and fall as came closer to her. She backed into the wall behind her, unable to get away from him. "Shulky?..." The heat he emitted was radiating on her chest as he came closer towards her. "Yeah?" Maybe he was sick and didn't want to tell anyone, maybe he was trying to tell her something and he couldn't, maybe he should tell her now before he gets any closer and make me punch him! "Can you tell me one thing, Jen?…." He used her name. There is definitely something wrong, he'd never really said she name before, so why now. And why did it sound so nice coming from him?! "Sure…." Her breathing quickened. Not knowing the anticipation that dwelled inside of her.

He closed the space between them, crushing his lips against hers in an uncertain kiss. To say she was shocked was an understatement, her face held austerity as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, squeezing her, pushing her further onto the wall. She tried to push him away but he didn't budge, he only held her arms in place above her head with one off his hands. His lips parted from hers and seconds later he was trying to pry her mouth open with them once again. She kicked and thrashed at his body, but to no avail he only held her in place his strength. 'Oh, God! Jen, what are you doing?! What are _we_ doing? And why does it feel so _good…!_ ' Needing air, she was able to force her lips from his hold, and took a deep breath, giving him the access he desired. His tongue darted into her mouth with his lips covering her again.

Her struggles ceased, seeing it was useless to fight him and her body melted to mold with his. He slacked on his grip and held her against him as her arms found their way around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance in the slick brawl, She-Hulk making soft moans in the back of her throat, feeding Red's onslaught. His hands roamed up and down her body, curving up her legs, gripping her thigh, and cupping her ass. Responding to him, she arched herself onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He roamed her stomach, finding his way to her breast and squeezing hard. She gasped against his mouth, turning her head against the wall in a dazed state.

He nuzzles her neck, leaving a trail of bites covered with kisses down to her collarbone. Her lips found their way back to his as she nipped and tugged at his bottom lip. He let out a guttural moan from seeing her face, hair in disarray, swollen lips from his hard kisses, eyes drunkenly low in a seductive stare as she panted. Grinding himself against her hot center, letting her feel him through the thin wall of clothing, she gasped and moaned at his hardness rubbing against her.

'Hot damn, she feels so good! I can't tell who's hotter right now, but I don't give a shit…. She wants this as much as I do.'

"Why?..." She pulled away from him, making him stopped and looked to her. Her face was stained with tears still falling down her emerald cheeks, her just as green eyes peered into his black depths and for a moment he thought she saw right through him. He wiped them away with his colossal thumb, stroking her cheek. "Why what?" He panted, his chest rising and falling against her breasts.

"You know damn well why, Red!" She shoved herself off of him, making him falter back. She cheeks where a bright pink, complimenting her skin, and her entire body became flushed from letting him go.

"What's wrong? I thought it was okay…"

"Okay?! Don't play dumb with me! What was that?! You attacking me..." There was hurt in the back of her throat that she refused to let him see.

"I didn't attack ya…"

"Oh, really?! Cuz it looked like you forced yourself on me." She voiced angrily.

"Why didn't you stop me?" He retorted.

"Why didn't I-, Red, you forced yourself on me….."

"Why didn't ya stop me, Shulky? You could've at any time you wanted, but you didn't." He retorted. God! He just wanted an answer. Did she or did she not feel the same damn feeling he was feeling right now. Was it just him?

"You wanted that kiss just as much as I did…" There. He said it.

"What?..." Her face contorted in confusion.

" _Sigh,_ I know I'm a jerk. I know I got a hot-head and a tongue to go along with it…."

"Don't forget jackass…." She voiced angrily.

"Heh, yeah, that, too. I also know that I don't show my feelings around people like the general I am to make me seem tough outside and in.…., I know that I'm an idiot for not telling you sooner, but you have always meant a lot to me, Jen." She snapped her head up in surprise, she gazed at white on black eyes, something she had always been transfixed by.

"I can't really explain it, this feeling." He continued. "But I just had to do what I did, to know if this was real or not…"

"Well?"

"...The former…"

"You really are a jerk. You didn't even care to think about how I would feel in all of this! How what you did would affect me and my state of mind!" Silent tears coursed down her face, a broken cry in the back of her throat succeeded to break free. He took a cautious step towards her, careful not to anger her. "You don't know what it does to me…...to see you this way. It's literally burning a hole in my heart….and the only thing that makes everything alright, is knowing the person you feel for, feels the same…"

Her held in broken cry betrayed her as she collapsed to the floor holding herself from wracking with tears, and cried. He knelt in front of her and took her in his arms contempt with just holding her. She cried harder, wrapping her arms around him, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it took me so long to see you. That it had to be now and not then…" He whispered into her ear, keep his own voice from cracking with the raw emotion.

" _Sniff,_ Did we just….. ruin our friendship?" She sobbed.

"No, of course we're still friends, Shulky. We're just…...a little more familiar with each other, that's all…." He smirked into her hair.

She laughed. It was good to hear her laugh. "Let's just take it slow, okay.…" She nuzzled into his jacket.

"Mm, Alright, but don't be expectin no flowers or sissy stuff like that..." He growled.

"Hey, I like the sissy stuff. How do you expect to woo me?"

"I have my ways…." He nuzzled her neck, nipping at her skin lightly, and exciting gasp from her lips.

"I thought we were gonna take it slow…" She breathed.

"In a minute…" He captured her lips in sensual kiss, pulling her bottom lip and biting. "I wanna stay like this for a while longer…" And they did. Letting time pass them by as they sat in each other's arms….

~•~•~•~

 **Training Room**

'Let off some steam. Concentrate on something else. Something else!' He tossed a drone over his head, sending it crashing into a million pieces against the wall. 'It needed to be said. You did nothing wrong!' He sent a punch through the drones mid-section and flicked it off his wrist into the corner. 'Don't let them get to you. You are not an leader…!' Ten drones came at him then, surrounding him in a tackle. In just seconds later, he erupted in a pit of rage, hollering from his broken cage. Broken drones littered the floor around him, leaving to stare into oblivion and a void he could never escape. "Hulk am Hulk…"

"Hulk? Are you busy?" He knew that voice. It brought him out of the dark for only that moment.

"What is it, Skaar?" His heartbeat returned to normal and his breathing averaged. He needed a better opponent. 'No, Hulk, be calm.'

"Can we talk? It's about Amara…." He walked from the door towards the iron bags. Fury had them made, since the Hulks could lay waste to a regular sandbag, he had them made special iron-bags: Hulk edition...

"Sure." Following him, Skaar held the bag in place as Hulk punched it. "Is something wrong?" _Punch!_

"It's like you said before, I do like her."

"Well, good. Now you know…" _Punch! Punch!_

"Everyone wants to get a chance to know her better and I do to, but what if she doesn't like me?"

"Well, you shouldn't worry about what she thinks of you right now because it's really nothing." _Punch! "_ This is her first time meeting you in person…." _Punch! Punch! Punch!_ He sent the iron bag rolling to the floor and went to put up another one.

"But she's seen our videos. And you and I both know that I hadn't been the best behaved on camera. I used to be so, let's just say animalistic, for now."

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to you talking like that…" Hulk chuckled.

"Laugh all you want, I like talking like this. It's easier to get my point across."

"Do the others know?"

"No. Just you and Amara."

"Then why don't you tell them? I know you're tired of talking like the 'old Skaar', why not embrace it?"

"The same reason why you try to stay in control…."

"..."

"I know, Hulk… I may not have shown it, but I was watching all along. That part of me has finally woken up, I'm finally awake, Hulk."

"Yeah, I guess you have. Except for the memory thing…." He inquired.

"True. Still can't put my finger on that one, it's like a gray area for me."

"You are kinda gray…."

"I almost forgot to laugh."

"Heh, well, do you have anything else you wanna add?"

"I'll let you know if anything comes up. I think I'll go check on Amara…." He stepped towards the exit/entrance.

"Hey, Skaar?"

"Hm?" He stopped mid-step.

"You wanna…...do a quick sparring with me?"

Skaar knew that Hulk wanted to always spar alone for his own reasons. He'd always disinclude the others about fighting with him. Him asking Skaar to spar with was a golden card, maybe a one time thing, and he felt honored. "Uh, sure…"

"Alright, come on." 'Control yourself, he's not the enemy…' "What you want to do is set yourself in a stance so that your opponent can't read you. You won't always has a weapon. I'm going to teach you how to use your strength."

"I'm ready, Hulk…" Skaar took a stance, balancing himself, ready to pounce.

"I want you to watch me. Try to read me. When you see an opening, strike." A silence swept over the room. They circled each other in a predator like motion, until one of them made the first move.

* * *

 **Technical Room**

 _Amara_

It had only been a few minutes since she'd been in here, but to her it felt like hours. She had to completely wipe out their outdated software and update new software from her clear-pad. That's just careless. They didn't have half the things they should be equipped with, and they call themselves _heroes…_ It's like they never even come down here, the last time they did was when they captured the Leader and held him hostage. She's have to clean up later and find out where that smell came from. She'd also have to narrow down the gigantic glass cage in the middle of the room and reduce it to six smaller ones, just in case…. ' _At least they had the proper tools to fix the vehicles, though a few of them were outdated, I have the updated kit in my bag. Hopefully I won't have to stay here long, but the least I can do is have this place looking like a lab, and smelling like one, too. I hope the dino won't be a problem, have to create a tranq dart thin enough to break his skin…'_ She typed away at the keypad, inputting codes in certain records requiring the Hulks. She typed the health records of each Hulk.

' _I'll have to get the their blood types and order samples from the nearest hospital, then expose it with gamma radiation. Hope they're not allergic to penicillin or morphine… Gotta purify before it's qualified.'_

She slid her rolling chair backwards to another desk and jotted something down, then went back to the big screen, continuing her typing. "Computer, input: Amara, 296. H. U. L. K. dash 2. 0. 1. 5."

"Processing…" The computer responded. "Amara, 296. Hulk, 2015. Updating into software."

"Computer, upgrade to digitized vocals, baritone, male."

"Changing software…. Loading…..Loading….. Complete. " The voice of the computer changed from feminine to the mascule-

digitized baritone she had asked for. "What else may I do for you, Amara?"

"Upload file, Sa'kaar, 146. Green Hulk, 2. 0. 1. 0."

"Processing…. Now confirming Sa'kaar file. Planet Hulk…."

"Secure file under, S. A. Y. M. S. I. K. Voice command."

"File secured. Would you like anything else, Amara?"

"Prepare scan for all five Hulks. Wait time, 30 minutes." She pushed herself from the chair, causing it to roll off. She unplugged the USB she entered and put a completely different one. ' _Time to go play doctor…'_ She thought while walking down the corridor to retrieve the Hulks for their first examination.

~•~•~•~

 **Kitchen**

"Aw, yeah! Welcome all you adoring fans of the Bomb-master! I am here in the Hulk kitchen about to make my legendary once a year ultra-supreme triple decker sandwich! Now watch closely, cuz I'm only gonna do it once…" He placed the camera to where the audience could see his ingredients, with his apron and chef hat. "First, whatcha want to do is roll up your sleeves, fire is included, don't try this at home without parental supervision, okay kids?"

"Hey, A-bomb…" Hulk said just as he walked into the kitchen, Skaar right on his tail.

"Hey, guys. I was just about to make my famous once a year ultra-supreme triple decker sandwich. You guys want one? Once a year…." He implied.

"Skaar want one!" He agreed anxiously, vigorously nodding his head. If Hulk didn't know what his problem was then he would've considered the act normal, but since he does know, it was kinda sad…

"Yeah, I'll have one, too." He chimed.

"Awesome. Maybe I should ask Red and Jen…"

"Am I interrupting?" A soft but familiar voice spoke from the corner of the room, making their heads turn in that direction.

"Amara! Hey, where ya been?!" A-bomb asked a little too excitedly.

"I've been working down in the lab fixing your computer. It seemed it was made in the stone ages…"

"We just updated it last year…" Hulk spoke.

"A mere child could pinpoint your files. Anyway, you all need to come to the lab. I need to run a few blood works on each of you and examine your body."

"Shouldn't you take me to dinner first?" A-bomb teased, though she feared he was very serious.

"You have 20 minutes to come to the lab. And A-bomb…"

"Yes?!"

"What you put in that sandwich could kill an average human within three years. As your doctor, I advise that you might want to switch to healthier ingredients." She turned on her heel and marched back down the hall.

"But M&M's are the best part…." He whined.

"Week, better find Red and Jen…"

"They went down to the arms room and haven't come back up…." A-bomb informed waking beside him.

"Skaar, go get them. Tell them to meet us in the technical room, okay."

"Okay, Hulk." He replied and parted ways when they reach the fork in the hall.

Now that they were alone, A-bomb took advantage of the situation. "Hey, Hulk?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed something weird going on with Skaar?"

"No. Why do you ask?" He lied.

"Oh, you know. He hasn't been raiding the fridge, or breaking things like usual. Heck, he barely talks anymore. And when he does he sounds….sounds…"

"Not stupid…"

"Exactly! He isn't acting like...Skaar! Don't you find that weird?"

"If something was wrong with Skaar, don't you think he would tells us? Don't you trust him enough to come to us when he's ready to tell us whatever it is is wrong with him?"

"Of course I trust Skaar, Hulk. But it's been eight days since our battle with the Supreme Intelligence. He should've told us by now, did he say anything to you? You two have been getting a little chummy."

×•×•×•

Hulk:

"What was I supposed to say? Skaar never mentioned anything about _me_ telling them, but I did promise to keep his secret until he was ready…. Is he ready yet?"

×•×•×•

"Listen, Rick. I'm sure Skaar will tell us what's wrong with him if there is anything wrong with him. Just give him some space and trust tell he'll tell us on his own time…." He patted his shoulder.

" _Sigh,_ I guess you're right. Thanks, Hulk. I feel a little better…."

"You wish you had your sandwich, don't you?"

"More than life itself!"

×•×•×•

Hulk:

" _Pheww!_ " Hulk sighed heavily…

×•×•×•

"Oh and Rick? About what happened in town…"

"No need, Hulk. We all understand. Family, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember…" A weight had been lifted. They weren't upset, they were still a family. For a moment there they had him worried.

"About time you showed up. Who wants to be first?" Amara announced.

"Hulk volunteers as tribute…"

"Rick…"

"Doesn't matter. Your files are in alphabetical order. Right this way, Mr. Banner." She gestured her hand towards the levitating glass-rectangle panel next to the computer desk. "Where are the others?"

"Skaar went to get them."

"That's the last thing I need. Patients running late…" She shook her head as she typed in a number of codes into the database on the computer. "Hulk, I'm going to take an internal picture of you skeleton and your internal vitals. The same goes for the rest of you, if the rest of you shows up…" She whispered that last part to know imparticular.

"Hey, where'd you get that table? I don't remember having something that cool in here…"

"It's the clear pad I always carry with me. I expanded it and raised the standard level to be able to withstand your weight and height."

"You can do that with that little thing? What is it, elastic?" A-bomb asked.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out. Just lie down on the on the table, Hulk, and try to relax."

"Gee, that makes me feel better…" He sat on the table and lied down as it shifted and balanced out on its own to adjust to the new weight placed upon it. "It's not going to break down or anything, is is?" Hulks asked nervously.

"No." She ignored him and continued to drag files from the screen onto the lad table with just the touch of her fingers.

"Awesome…" A-bomb awed. "It's almost like Iron Man's lab…"

"I was able to replicate the process by taking a peek at his blue-prints. With simple wiring and the right tech, a trained professional can pull it off with ease. Just like Forge…."

"Wait, you know Forge? The most awesome creator and inventor, besides Tony Stark, on the face of the planet?"

"He was my mentor and taught me everything I know now. Although before I met him, I was already self trained in the advances of pyrotechnics and the assorted momentum in the destruction and creation of a digital fathom in the space-time continuum, but he taught me about simple things like weapons and vehicle management and blueprinting. That and hacking the Pentagon if I wanted to…."

"Uh…..were there any words in that at all?"

"Don't worry. You leave the hard thinking to me…" Her response caused Hulk to chuckle. "Alright, I'll need you to lie completely still and hold your breath for ten seconds. You're going to feel a bit of a sting." She stood above Hulk's hear and placed a hand on either side of his head. She rose the table just above her waist. "Computer, commence scan: 6. 9. 2. 3. Original Hulk…"

"Commencing scan: 5...4...3...2...1." Hulk inhaled and shut his eyes. The table outlined in a bright-white light, shrinking into a thin line, it swiped up and down Hulk's body. At the same time, Amara slowly lifted her hands from the table, pulling the light with her above her head, along with a 3-dimensional outline of Hulk's body and anatomy. "Ow…"

"Told there was a sting…."

"Whoa! It's like one of those 3D printers from the future! Can you print pizza?!" A-bomb beamed.

Hulk hopped from the table as Amara levitated the digital-Hulk to a standup position. "That's kinda creepy…" He said. Amara sank her palm into the digital-Hulk's chest, pulling out its skeleton and other organs and veins. With a clap, the out line was gone and nothing was left but the internal affairs. "That sting you felt was the computer taking a blood sample from you. With it, I can show you every cold you've ever had, every tooth that's ever been pulled. If you want, I can pull up your life expectancy…."

"No thanks. I'd like to continue guessing…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Your turn…" Hulk nudged him forward, almost tripping him. "Hey!" He looked back and saw Amara patting the table. He mumbled under his breath and hopped on the table.

"Since you structure is different from the other Hulks and your external flesh is more callosed and rockish, I'm going to have to run more test on you than the others."

"What?!"

She ignored him once again and focused on the screen in front of her. "With it hurt more?"

"Yes..." She said without hesitation and took the same position as before. ' _At least something good came out of this…'_ A-bomb smirked wickedly a she continued to look at Amara's chest. "Rick!"

"What?! I'm enjoying it while it lasts before the pain begins!"

"I'm out of here…" Hulk made his way toward the exit. Just as he was leaving he heard A-bomb say, " So, Amara. You don't have a boyfriend, right? _Yeeooowww!"_ He continued to chuckle as he walked down the hall. ' _Serves him right…'_

~•~•~•~

"That's why you can't tell anyone!" She-Hulk had been explaining for the past few minutes to Skaar about what he walked in on.

 **30 minutes ago**

"Red? Jen?" Skaar called out before rounding the corner. What he saw next had changed the fate of his teammates. He walked in and found Red and She-Hulk locked in a passionate kiss as Red pinned her down to a weaponry table. She-Hulk in turn had her legs wrapped around his waist and moaning the name 'Thaddeus'. Not having ever been in his situation before, Skaar tried to slowly back out of the door, but failed in the process by knocking over some tools and hardware.

They abruptly broke from their kiss to look in the direction the noise came from. Seeing Skaar, eyes wide with a meek smile and waving, She-Hulk immediately freaked out. "Skaar! What are you doing here?!" She pushed herself off of Red and jumped off the table, righting her clothes and hair, which was in disarray.

"Um, Skaar came to get Red and She-Hulk. Amara want everyone in lab for checkup…." He held his hands up in innocent defense.

"You better not say a word about this, Dogboy." Red threatened as he strode towards him. He was soon pinned to the wall by Red's gaze until he was just inches away from his face. "Uh-uh, Skaar tell nobody." He nodded his head vigorously.

"Don't threaten him, Red. We can trust Skaar, right?!" She held a vehement glare.

"I love it when she does that…" Red teased.

"Listen, Skaar. This doesn't change anything about us being friends. Red and I just have stronger feeling for each other… "

"That means we're dating. Get that, dogboy?" ' _I really wish he would stop calling me that…'_

"Just don't tell Hulk or A-bomb. We're not so sure how to explain this to them yet…."

"We can't tell them yet, so keep you yap shut. Got it?"

"I got it…"

"Good, now, what was it that…" She-Hulk froze.

"You okay, Shulky?"

"Wait, Skaar?"

"Huh?" He replied.

"Did you just say, 'I'?" She asked. ' _Damn! It slipped…'_

"Answer her, dog-..."

"Stop calling me, Dogboy!" He shouted. He couldn't take it anymore! He was not a simpleton who didn't know up from down. His brain. Worked just like everyone else's and was tired of pretending like it wasn't.

 **Present**

"Skaar….you spoke in a complete sentence…"

"I've been able to speak in a complete sentence for eight days now." It felt so good to finally tell them, but he was still afraid of how they might act. Would they still accept him as he was?

"Well, I'll be damned…" Red spoke.

" _Sigh,_ Only Hulk knows about this. So in return for not telling your secret, don't tell mine to A-bomb…"

"Sure, sure, but…..why didn't you tell us before, Skaar? We're your friends…."

"I was afraid who you would react. Like right now. I was afraid you wouldn't accept the new me…." A frown found a way to his face, although he hadn't meant to put it there.

"Ah, kid. Yeah, we're a little shocked, but that's to be expected. That's just something you're gonna have to get used to…" Skaar was surprised to hear words of comfort coming from Red.

"I still have a lot to learn. After remembering that I'm human…"

"You're human?!"

"Pretty sure. That's a secret, too…"

"Have you tried changing back?"

"No, that doesn't really matter. I'm starting to remember more about my past than from what the Leader told me. I don't know how, but it's like apart of my brain has finally woken up…"

"And even your voice is different…" She still couldn't believe it. Skaar. Human!

"So, you two a thing now?"

"Oh, yeah. We are…" She-Hulk confirmed with a light blush. Red just smirked wickedly at how flushed she became just mentioning it after all they had already done. **(A/N: Not sex, just fluff. Sex comes to those who wait! ;-) )**

"Could I ask you a question about that?" Skaar continued as he lead them toward the lab to meet Amara, while the conversation lead to Amara. She-Hulk was more than pleased to help him with advice. Red said he'd leave that girly stuff to her, he wasn't in the mood for giving fatherly advice. I mean, look where it lead his daughter. Falling for one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. There was only so much he could take….

They finally made it to the lab to meet a very aggravated Amara waiting for them and a very sick looking A-bomb slouched in a chair from all the tests done in him.

"I feel like she ripped out my skeleton…." He moaned. Amara said he would be fine in a couple hours and that he just needed rest. Since she wasn't here, Jen had her scan done, the rest of the Hulks followed suit and was finished for the day. She said she'd let them know if anything was wrong in the morning and sent them in their way.

As she was finally alone, she pulled up a previous folder. Now that she had blood samples, she could start comparing a certain Hulks genes to another certain someone. Her fingers dashed across the keyboard until she came up with the results she was looking for.

"Testing completed. Match found…" The computer reported.

"Good. Computer, hide file under previous lock. I have what I want…" She leaned back in her swivel chair and stared blankly at the ceiling. ' _No sleeping. Not until you're done_. _And you are very far from being done…'_ She continued to work at her desk, jotting down notes and continuing to acquire the Hulks with the best database. Having completed her second mission, she continued to work on the following. Project: Solitude.

* * *

 **So, howd you like it?! Jen and Red's sudden attraction to each other, Hulk's inner struggles with himself, again, A-bomb being the only one in the dark about anything for real. I know Amara seems like kinda of an asshole, but please bear with me in her character change. You won't regret it! The next chapter will be updated later along this week, thank you for sticking with me and putting up with my bull-crap. Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Followers  
I am sorry for my late updating. just when i was getting into the story, I lost my center and fell out of wack. I will be continuing my Hulk story, but it will be a while before I do so. I am so sorry for making you wait so long for an update, but I will be continuing in April when I get my speed back and my ass out of school work. The plot will remain the same and nothing will change without my saying so./p  
In the mean time I will be starting my Dragon Ball Z story and trying to redo my Young Justice story. You are welcome to read that and if you're too pissed off at me then I understand. Bare with me on this and I promise I will write the fuck out that Hulk story. I feel like I'm asking a lot of you, but trust me. I know what I'm doing.  
Thank you for reading this so far. When I do update, this chapter will be gone and the real one will replace it. I love you guys sooo much and thank you for following me my story. You mean a lot to me. :')


End file.
